The Overlord Entity reveals his origins
This is how The Overlord Entity reveals his origins goes in Darkness Rises. then cut to the Bounty tries to make contact Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Princess Cadance: We've lost all communications. Discord: Who's gonna stop the Entity? Overlord Entity appears on the screen The Overlord Entity: Hello. As you can see, I've taken control of the airwaves, just as I'll take over Ninjestria. Garmadon: You'll pay for this. Wu: Brother, enough. What do you want? The Overlord Entity: A truce. Garmadon: Ha! Like the one the Arathim wanted? The Overlord Entity: I will honor my word and no one will get hurt, if the alicorns face me in a final battle. Garmadon: We're not fools. Wu: Wait. Let us think about it. Garmadon: How can you even entertain him? Wu: Our Ninja are gone. We need more time. taunts them The Overlord Entity: You should listen to them. They always had a way with words. to the alicorns Hehe. It convinced Discord, didn't it? alicorns look down mocks them The Overlord Entity: What's wrong? You look a little miserable. Oh, that's right. Once an alicorn, always an alicorn. Garmadon: Haven't you hurt enough people already? Discord: What is he talking about? The Overlord Entity: Oh, they never told you? Wanna know how I came to be even though the original Overlord is dormant? It was because I came from an alternate timeline after your beloved princesses tried to stop Grindelwald from changing the past. gasps tries to explain Princess Celestia: We... We were trying to tell you. Tina Goldstein: How could you? alicorns feel ashamed Overlord Entity grins The Overlord Entity: Oh, and about that truce? Deal's off. I actually only wanted to drop that delicious little bombshell. But I was serious about the alicorns facing me in a final battle. You have four hours to make up your minds. laughs evilly as he disappears from the screen is enraged Discord: Of all the things you've done. tries to calm Discord Garmadon: Discord, don't let anger cloud your judgement. Discord: How could you say that? Garmadon: He's trying to divide us. Wu: Don't you see? He's divided our Ninja, and now he's dividing us! realizes that Wu is right Discord: You're right, but we failed to stop Grindelwald. comforts him is angered about what happened Jay: Really? Kai: This is because of you four. You're our friends. The ones that are always lecturing about responsibility, and-and True Potential. Princess Celestia: We made a mistake. We never thought this would happen. Kai: Well what did you think would happen? Zane: Kai, you are being harsh. Kai: It's their fault this entity exists. They can't be our friends. We can't teach us to take responsibility, if they run away from their own. Jay: Don't be too hard on them! It wasn't their fault! It was yours! Garmadon, and everyone else gasp is shocked Kai: My fault? I'm not the one who went to the Golden Master timeline and accidentally let one of his essences follow me. They are. Jay: The fact is, you've been against them since we first met them! Zane: Jay! Kai: Great. Now we're trapped. Another thing I blame you for. at the alicorns accusingly Cole: Kai, uh, maybe it's time to back off the princesses and focus on what to do next. walks away comforts him Cole: Don't mind him. He feels upset now and that's why he's so angry at you. holds his hand looks to Kai as he is angered feels ashamed Princess Luna: If it weren't for us, the legacy of the Overlord would still be dormant like his spirit. sighs Everyone's paid the price for our mistake. Cole: You're being too hard. Princess Luna: Are we? Cole: We have complete faith in you four. we cut to the secret cave gets to the alicorns Zane: Your Majesties? Princess Celestia: We failed to stop Grindelwald from changing the past. The Entity can see our weakness. Zane: It was a minor setback. Princess Luna: Don't you see? What happened was our fault. Twilight Sparkle: We could've stopped this if we knew we were followed. Princess Cadance: But we failed. Zane: You are being too hard on yourselves. Twilight Sparkle: Are we? hear the alarm as the Entity attacks the Corridor of Elders Garmadon: The Entity's attacking the Corridor of Elders! Kai: Don't worry, we'll handle him. stops him Princess Celestia: No. We will pay for our own mistake. Alone. begin to leave as Cole objects Cole: You can't do that. The Entity would destroy you. seems right Twilight Sparkle: Perhaps that is for the best. is shocked Jay: Wha—How can you say that? Princess Luna: Because Kai was right. We cannot be your friends. We cannot teach you to take responsibility, if we run away from our own. You have paid for our mistake. For that, we are sorry. Allow us, now, to make amends. looks regretful for what he had said Ji arrives as Kai says his name Kai: Mentor, they're going to face the Entity alone. Make them stay. Mentor Ji: You can't stop them. No one can. feels that Mentor is right doors open as the alicorns leave feels sorry Kai: I should never have said those things. goes to another room is regretful for what he had said